Tinta si Atas Tinta
by AoiKuma
Summary: Saat tatap mata tak pernah berlaku dan kita saling menjauh saat bertemu, aku merasa kita terikat. Sasunaru.


**Tinta di Atas Tinta**

**.**

**.**

By Aoikuma

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**.**

_**06 Juli 2014**_

_Kau tahu_

_Saat tatap mata tak pernah berlaku _

_Dan kita saling menjauh saat bertemu_

_Aku merasa kita terikat_

_._

_Saat rasaku merasakan rasamu_

_Kutahu bahwa hal aneh telah terjadi_

_Detakan jantung, kilat menakjubkan di matamu_

_Terlebih, auramu yang tak bisa kulewatkan_

_Semua terlibat dalam harianku_

_Intensitas kita bertemu, membangun rasa manis di hati_

_Senyum jenaka yang menurut orang gila_

_Tersampaikan olehku, seperti ini tafsirnya_

"_Ah, andai aku bisa berbicara dengannya," atau "Oh Tuhan, inilah keindahan yang kau miliki,"_

_Tawakulah yang akan berkumandang_

'_cause you're the greatest person in this world_

_._

_Jika itu adalah kode rahasia untukku_

_Maka kau patut bahagia, sayang_

_Ucapan tersirat darimu telah kumaknai_

_Sebuah cinta tulus setelah lama berteman_

_._

_Hati berdetak syahdu seirama alam_

_Hangat kasih yang tersalurkan _

_Romansa unik yang terbentuk_

_Aku tahu kita terikat setelah ini_

_._

_._

**04 Desember 2023**

Rentetan frasa itu membuka tabir lalu yang usang. Menemukan dirinya yang bertingkah kekanakan dan begitu mencari perhatian orang- orang di sekitarnya. Menyahuti semua perkataan guru dengan suara menggelegar, menjawab asal pertanyaan yang diberikan, bermain permainan anak- anak, melakukan hal bodoh saat senggang hingga mondar- mandir seperti setrika di depan kelas. Semua itu dilaksanakan demi mendapat pandangan sang penarik hati.

Teringat kala itu kami berdiri berdekatan dan ia bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan. Menggaruk kepala- mungkin ada kutunya-,satu langkah ke belakang, dua langkah ke kiri, dua langkah ke kanan satu langkah ke depan- dia harus masuk klub tari setelah ini- itu dilakukannya berulang kali. Yang paling parah adalah saat badannya condong padaku. Matanya lurus menatap lalu tangannya tersampir di pundakku, _plus_ perasaan tulus yang dipancarkan, "Beliin es cendol dong, laperrr," okey, dia benar- benar aneh.

"Naruto, kau sudah siap?" terdengar suara Kiba dari bawah. Segera kutegakkan badan dan berlari menuju benda yang mereplika tubuhku. Make-up _check, _baju _check, _rambut _check. _Udah oke, kuambil parfum lalu kusemprotkan ke atas dan aku berputar di bawah percikannya. Udah harum _check. _"Aku turuun," teriring kaki melangkah menuju asal suara. Menuruni anak- anak kayu persegi yang melayang sambil menyenandungkan musik secara _random. _

"Go now?" tanyaku pada sosok pemuda yang bergelut dengan makanan. "Yeah, we can go now." Ditentengnya tas berisi makanan yang ia susun lalu mengambil sebuah kunci di meja nakas ruang tamu. Kuikuti langkahnya dari belakang, mengambil sepatu, memakainya serta menutup pintu, batas dari memori dalam memoar penuh makna.

.

.

_**04 Januari 2017**_

_Saat itu, kami berdua, di dalam mobil ditemani lagu- lagu klasik dari radio sekitar yang terhubung. Berdua, memandang lurus ke depan, tapi melirik- lirik satu sama lain. Hingga angin yang kami terjang dengan kendaraan ini pun akan tertawa dengan sikap kami._

"_So, have you eaten?" tanyanya tetap memandang lurus ke depan, memperhatikan jalan sepi tanpa pengendara, "I think we've eaten. Emm… twenty minutes ago." Aku ingin tertawa melihat tubuhnya yang menegang dan berusaha menghindari tatapanku. Terlebih, raut bingung serta semburat merah tipis dipipinya, membuatnya tampak manis sekaligus mempesona. _

"_Ehm… okey.." dipegangnya leher, berusaha menemukan suara yang tersendat di kerongkongan. "Ehm… apa kita sudah terhubung?" ._

_Kupandangi wajahnya dan menjawab dengan lugas "Kalau maksudmu kita sudah memiliki hubungan, ya kita baru saja memulainya." Kuulaskan senyum di wajahku, membawa serta tanganku mengusap lengannya. "Bisa kau bawa kita ke Lake District?" dia tampak berfikir, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus menahan punggungmu selama dua jam," lanjutnya dengan senyum yang lebar._

_._

_._

**04 Desember 2023**

"Hey! Kau sudah kupanggil berkali- kali dan baru sadar sekarang. Huh, dasar!" kukerjapkan mataku, memfokuskan pandangan pada jalanan macet di ibu kota metropolit. "I'm sorry. What is still far away?" tanyaku sedikit bingung, "Kau lupa?! Tentu saja masih jauh! and look…. Hey! Hey! This is not a place to kill! You just spoil the view!". Okey, sebagai seorang keturunan Inggris, dia sangat tidak Inggris.

Setelah penantian waktu yang tidak sebentar, akhirnya aku dan Kiba terbebas dari kerumunan mobil beraura panas itu. Ah… dan sekarang, menikmati kebebasan udara dari rasa pengap tadi, "Just now, saat kau melamun. You just thinking about him, right?" Kiba menatapku penuh determinasi, "Kau tidak lupa kan? Ikatan yang terbentuk di antara kalian?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan pikiranku kembali pada saat itu

.

.

"_**Tapi, dia telah mengikat jiwa dengan yang lain."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**At 08:00 pm, 04 Januari 2017**_

"_Kita sudah sampaii," akhirnya kami sampai di Lake District, surga bagi para traveler dunia. Kubiarkan ia membawaku ke tebing, di mana keindahan tak terelakkan ada di hadapanku, danau Haweswate, tepat tujuh ratus sembilan puluh meter di atas permukaan laut, "Eden Valley?" aku mengangguk mendengar tawaran itu. _

_Eden Valley adalah suatu lembah di sebelah timur Crumbia. Kawasan ini, dikenal sebagai kawasan tercantik di Lake District. Aku dan dia memberhentikan langkah di sebuah pohon tua. Batangnya kokoh, kulit pohonnya licin, strukturnya bagus tapi tak ada daun yang menaungi dahannya. Ya, pohon yang cukup unik. "Hey Naru, kau ingat saat kita remaja dulu? Di Indonesia, bersama teman- teman menyanyikan lagu 'Biarkan Aku Jatuh Cinta- ST12?" pandangannya lurus ke depan, menyapu penglihatan pada panorama danau malam hari yang sunyi. "Ya, aku ingat. Saat itu api unggun menyala dan sarungmu terbakar karena terlalu dekat dengan api hahahaha kau berlari kesana kemari lalu kami mengejarmu sambil membawa air. Ah… it's a fabulous memory," kurebahkan tubuh pada rerumputan. Memandang mega yang dihiasi bintang bersinar di atas sana. "Hahahaha, you're right. Luka itu pun masih ada di tubuhku," dalam keheningan, sepasang anak muda membuka ingatannya, melukiskan gambaran lama yang terasa baru saat itu. _

"_Naru sayang, kau harus selalu tampil cantik yaa," ia memandangku, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan mempertemukan kening kami. "Jangan sampai kau terlihat tua karena sering memakai make-up. Usahakan kau jaga penarik hatiku ini," tangannya membelai pipiku, menghantarkan kehangatan di tengah dingin yang menggigit kulit. "Jika aku menjaga anugerah dari Tuhan, maka kau menjaga hati agar rasa di dalamnya tidak pergi." sepasang pemuda saling berbagi kasih, melalui pandangan mata juga gerak tubuh yang terlihat tulus dan alami._

_._

_._

**In the afternoon, 04 Desember 2023**

"Sudah sampai," Kiba memegang bahuku, mengucapkan kata '_Ayo'_ sebelum dia memberiku cengiran khas darinya.

Langkahku menaut pasti pada undakan. Naik, turun, naik, turun, hingga menemukan sebuah tempat istirahat terindah bagi seluruh makhluk hidup. Tempat yang nyaman, tenang, hangat dan ramai pada saat tertentu. Tempat di mana orang dapat berkeluh kesah dengan orang terkasih. Tempat romantis bagi pasangan yang mendambakan cinta sejati. Mataku terpaku pada sosok menawan di depan sana. Tersenyum dan mengajakku untuk datang ke pelukannya. Kudatangi dirinya yang lama menunggu, dengan senyum dan pakaian terbaikku hari ini.

"Kau banyak berubah Sasuke. Berantakan, tidak terurus bahkan kau terlihat kotor. Tapi, tetap saja, rasamu mengalahkan penampilanmu." Tanganku mengelus sosoknya lembut, menguarkan kasih sayang yang terpendam sejak lama.

"Jika memang rasa ini mengganggu, kuingin hati ini memilih. Kepastian dan ketidakpastian benih kasih yang kutanam. Menunggu seseorang yang dicinta atau menyambut seorang kasih yang tak terduga. Kuingin hati mengecap rindu dari sang kasih dan kuingin rasaku membuka album masa depan. Bukan aku tidak memiliki rasa padamu, tapi aku berharap ada yang tahu kisah ini nantinya. Mungkin anakku. Lalu, kukan berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia menggariskan sosokmu."

Kuelus bentukan batu di hadapanku. Menghayati sosoknya yang berupa benda mati, bungkusan tubuh Sasuke yang lama terkubur. Kupeluk sosoknya dan kukecup nisan itu lama.

"Sasuke, suamiku, aku ingin meminta restu darimu. Aku ingin mengambil sumpah setia dengan pria lain yang mencintaiku. Walau kita hanya terikat sebulan, akan kusimpan rasamu terhadapku. Kuharap kau menerima permintaanku ini."

Kembali kupeluk nisan sosok yang disayang. Menyatukan keningku dengan tubuh terakhirnya lalu, "I love you, my husband," kuutarakan rasa cinta padanya.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

13\. 02. 1985 – 24. 05. 2020

.

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
